omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Character Synopsis Raiden (雷電), real name Jack, is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and the secondary protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He is a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. He later joined the PMSC Maverick as a means to support his family but entered the battlefield once more after rival group Desperado ruined one of their missions, leaving him injured. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 7-C. 7-C in Ripper Mode Verse: Metal Gear Name: Jack the Ripper, codenamed Raiden Gender: Male Age: 30-39 years Classification: Cyborg Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses, Electrolyte Absorption and Technological Manipulation, Limited Lightning Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation with The Murasama Blade (The Murasama is a high-frequency blade that can cut anything on molecular level), Time Manipulation and Statistics Amplification in Blade and Ripper Modes, Anger Affinity and Pain Suppression in Ripper Mode Destructive Ability: At least Small Town Level (Cut through Armstrong's hardened body. Matched EXCEUSUS, whose destructive power can reach this value) Town Level in Ripper Mode (Ripper Mode multiplies Raiden's base power by 7x. With this in mind, base Raiden's power is 1.1475 kilotons × 7 = 8.0325 kilotons) Speed: High Hypersonic normally (Mach 47.3), Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions in Blade Mode (Mach 473). Massively Hypersonic '''in Ripper Mode (Mach 331.1), and '''Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed and reactions in Blade Ripper Mode (Mach 3311) Lifting Ability: Class M+ (Can easily lift and flip Metal Gear EXCELSUS, who easily weighs over 9,000 tons), Class G in short bursts. Higher in Ripper Mode Striking Ability: At least Small Town Class. Town Class in Ripper Mode Durability: Small Town Level, Town Level in Ripper Mode (Took many blows from Armstrong and still got up seconds later, fighting on equal terms with him) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for multiple bouts in succession with the longest battle lasting for about 30 minutes straight; can stay up for days without any food) Range: Extended melee, Tens of meters (several dozens) w/equipment Intelligence: At least Above Average, Genius tactician (Has been trained since he was a child on the arts of fighting and was also taught by Solidus Snake, another combat expert. He has a unique, self-taught combat style that mixes break dancing, Capoeira and other arts together for a VERY unpredictable battle pattern) Weaknesses: *Blade and Ripper Modes only last for 15 seconds due to the limited amount of fuel he has. *His white blood cannot be regenerated normally once lost and has to be supplied by an external source. Other Attributes List of Equipment: High-Frequency Blade, Stinger, RPG missiles and various types of grenades (explosive, EMP, smoke, etc.) Extra Info: During his fight against Monsoon and he activated his Ripper Mode for the first time, Raiden was in true berserk mode. Later on, he seemed to tame his second persona to use it effectively against his opponents, indicating that Ripper Mode lasts depending on the amount of fuel that Raiden has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Games Category:Konami Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7